Vacation
by TeamLautnerIsHeather8
Summary: Bella goes to an island thats supposed to cure your yearn for a partner, and enjoy being single. Will a certain bronze-haired house mate have the opposite effect? Or will their clashing personalities keep them apart? Canon, AH


**Vacation  
I came up with this idea, and I immediately loved it. I have a really good feeling about it so let's see how it plays out. :]**

**Chapter One  
May 29, 2009**  
I leaned against the counter of the Starbucks I worked at and sighed. There were one too many happy couples in here. The kind of couple that was so 'cute' it was borderline annoying.  
They giggled together and shared their iced lattes or frappechinos or whatever made up word for a drink they bought.  
"Bella, you are torturing yourself," my co-worker Angela said.  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
"I know you want to be in a relationship. Well you know how I was visiting my parents last summer?"  
"Yeah..." I wondered what she was getting at.  
"Well I lied. I went on vacation in the Bahamas at an island called Single's Paradise," she told me as she pulled out a brochure from her purse and slid it across the counter to me. I picked it up and glance through as she continued.  
"Its a huge party island where you are placed into a cabin with five others, three boys three girls, and you enjoy the life of being single," she stated matter-of-factly.  
"I don't know, Ange. A party island isn't really my thing."  
"Do you think a party island is my thing either?"  
"No not really," I smiled.  
"Its very reasonably priced, and you stay for the whole summer, it's all inclusive. Everyone is within the age of 22 to 30, and trust me, it's worth it.. You have all those vacation days saved up use them next month and have fun," she urged me.  
"Besides, I met Ben there." Ben was her fiancé. He proposed about a week ago and they were completely smitten.  
"I'll think about it."  
**$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
June 13, 2009**  
Which brings me to today. I was flying to the Bahamas today. Angela had finally talked me into it, and I had plenty of money set aside for me to treat myself to something once and I while.  
"Flight 518 to Grand Cayman Airport now boarding First Class," the lady at the desk announced on the intercom.  
I still had a while to go; I was group five.  
After about ten minutes they called group five. I got up and slung my carryon bag around my shoulder. I stumbled my way to the man by the entrance and handed him my boarding pass.  
He gave it back to me and I glanced at it. Row one, seat A.  
I had the best seat. It was a bulk head seat, which means it is at the very front of the section, earning more leg room and easy accessibility. It was also a window seat, which I preferred because I liked to look at the different landscapes.  
I pulled my iPod out of my bag and stuffed it in the overhead compartment.  
I plugged my ears with the headphones and pressed shuffle. I was asleep by the time we reached cruising altitude.  
About eight hours later I woke up from the smell of food. They were serving breakfast, which was bagels, pancakes, and coffee. I bought a tray of it for nine dollars. Crazy airplane prices.  
A little less than an hour later we started decending. We landed at 9:00 A.M., the island's time.  
Grand Cayman Island was beautiful, but we weren't staying. The Single's Islanders took a shuttle bus to a boat that took us to Single's Paradise.  
The boat ride took only about 45 minutes. Another shuttle bus took us to the visitor's center where they gave us our house key and a pamphlet about everything on the island.  
"All your house members are already checked in except for one, which I'm sure will be arriving shortly," the young brunette at the counter told me.  
"All of your bags have been loaded into golf cart number 8, which will take you to your house."  
"Thank you," I told her and took the bag with my items inside.  
I found the golf cart and it drove me down a gravel road which ran along the white sand beach. The blue waves crashed peacefully onto the beach. The island was gorgeous. The beach was now occupied by buildings, which would be insulting to be called houses. Well that's a bit exaggerated, but I was expecting cute, small huts, and these were three story, ten times the square footage of my Forks, Washington home. They were blue and white, and on every floor there was an outdoor walkway connecting all the rooms on one floor. On the side there was a spiral staircase that connected the walkways of the different floors.  
We slowed to a stop in from of number 16, Wave Drive. The cart driver unloaded my stuff onto the front porch.  
"Have a nice stay," he said before driving off. It was time to meet my house mates.

**It's not very long, but this is just the beginning. Bella meets everyone next chapter. Shocker. Haha.  
Click the gray button on the bottom with the green writing. Please!  
Hugs,  
Heather**


End file.
